The Returning
by Katnisseverdeen99
Summary: What would happen if when president Paylor died Snow's granddaughter becomes president? What if the Hunger Games returned? What would happen if Katniss and Peeta had kids during this time? Possible Mockingjay spoilers! Rated T just in case.


A/N Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic but I am absolutely crazy about the Hunger Games so I make this kinda stuff up all the time so yeah I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hunger Games. :(  
Chapter One  
Rose's POV  
My name is Rose Mellark I'm 15 years old I'm the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark and today is my first reaping. It has been twenty years since the last reaping. My mom caused a rebellion which ended the Hunger Games... well everyone thought it did. After the rebellion president Paylor helped to rebuild Panem to keep everyone safe. After president Paylor died there was another rebellion only this rebellion was for there to be another Hunger Games. Now the president is Snow's granddaughter, Elizabeth Snow, who is just as cruel as her grandfather was. So here we are at the first reaping since the Quarter Quell. The reaping for the 76th Annual Hunger Games.  
My mom is a wreck but is trying to hide it. My dad is being strong for my little brother and my mom. I am scared to death on the inside but on the outside I'm strong. My mom and dad have to be mentors for the games so even if me or my brothers names don't get pulled they still have to be a part of the terrible games that still give my mother nightmares.  
Before my mom makes me get ready for the reaping I sneak of to go hunting. I usually go with my mom but today I need to be alone. I slip on my hunting clothes grab my game bag and head for the fence. I listen for humming sounds that mean the fence is on but nothing comes so I slip through the fence. The woods is my second home. I have been hunting with my mom ever since I could walk. I take after my mom and am skilled with a bow. But I also take after my dad in strength and can camouflage myself very well. When I have finished hunting I have three rabbits and two fat squirrels. I swing my game bag over my shoulder and head for the hob. I decided to keep one rabbit and trade the rest. When I am finished a walk back home to the Victors Village.  
When I walk inside to find my mom, my dad, my brother, and my uncle Haymitch sitting in the couch. "Hey everyone." I say. "Where have you been?" my mother asks me. "Just hunting" I reply. "You ready for your big day?" uncle Haymitch asks trying to hide his sadness. All I can do is nod in response. "Let's go get you ready." my mom says with a sad smile. "Ok." I reply. My mom leads me up to her room and gets out a dress. "This is the dress I wore when I was your age." she tells me. "You can wear it if you want to." she smiles at me. I smile back and reply "I would love to wear it." Then she walks to her dresser and pulls out a small box. She opens it up careful not to show me what was inside.  
Katniss' POV  
"I have something for you. It's my mockingjay pin and as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you." These are the same words I told Prim before her first reaping when I gave her that same mockingjay pin. Now I am giving it to my daughter as she enters a world I never wanted her to be a part of. "I can't take this from you." she says. "I want you to have it. It would make me feel like you are safer." She nods and heads to the bathroom to get dressed. When she comes out I let one single tear slid down. She looks just like I did the reaping I got chosen for the Hunger Games. Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and I have all been talking about this reaping. We are all afraid that our children will all go into the Hunger Games to kill each other. They are all so close since they have all been together a lot until Snow jr. became our president. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear "Mom are you okay?" I smile slightly "Yes I'm fine." We all meet downstairs and walk to town.  
Rose's POV  
Now I'm scared to death but I'm not letting it show. If I look scared then my mom will get more upset and I will probably scare Cinna, my little brother. When we get to the square there is a table and everyone is lined up. My mom and dad say goodbye and we get in line to sign in. When I get up to the table the women takes my hand and pricks my finger. Then she put my bleeding finger on a piece of paper and scans it. Then she tells me where to go. All of the girls in my class at school are around me. I don't have many friends because I am not a social person so I just ignore everyone and look for Cinna. I finally see him and smile at him. This makes him relax a little. Then I see aunt Effie onstage.  
Peeta's POV  
"Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! We have a special video from the Capitol!" Effie sounds less excited this year than every other year. Katniss is scared to death our children will get picked. I'm scared to but I know we have trained our children well. We have been teaching them survival skills there whole lives in case this happened. I guess it might help them if the go into the arena.  
Rose's POV  
The videos ends and I look at my mom and dad. They smile reassuringly and I look back to Effie. "Ladies first." She walks over to the bowl with all of the girls names, pulls a name out, and walks back over to the microphone. The smile that was on her face slowly disappears as she opens the the small slip of paper and reads the name to herself. She puts a fake smile on her face and reads, "Rose Mellark!" My mom turns into my dad's chest and starts sobbing. I walk up on stage not showing any emotion at all. My brother brings his three middle fingers on his left hand up to his mouth and then raises his hand into the air, and everyone else soon follows.  
Katniss' POV  
"Now the boys." Effie says and walks over to the bowl with boys names. I am absolutely terrified that my son will get picked now that my daughter has been picked. She looks so strong standing there. Much stronger than I did. Effie pulls a slip and walks to the microphone for the second time. She opens the slip and says, "Jake Hawthorne!" Gale. He looks just like him. When Snow jr. became president she said that everyone had to move back to the district they were born in. I knew Gale had married Madge but I didn't know they had a son. "Here are District 12's Tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games!"  
Rose's POV  
We are led into a room in the justice building. This is where we will say go bye to our families and anyone else who wants to come say goodbye to us. The first two people to come in are Cinna and uncle Haymicth. Cinna runs into my arms and begins to cry. "It will be alright I promise." I tell him soothingly. "Just please come home." he says in between sobs. "I promise." I tell him. I can't cry this will make me look weak. I can't cry until I'm on the train in my room. "You can win just outsmart the other and stay away from the cornucopia." uncle Haymitch tells me. I nod my head and give him a hug. Our time is up and the peacekeepers come in to escort Cinna and uncle Haymitch outside. The next two people to come in surprise me. Gale and Madge Hawthorne. Shouldn't they be with their son? "Hey Catnip jr." Gale says smiling at me. "Hey Gale." I say back. "You can do this you are so much like your mother that I know you will win." he tells me confidently. I nod and he hugs me and then they leave. I have met Gale a few times because he has came over to apologize to my mom a million times. Then she invited him over for dinner a few times but I never knew he had a son. Soon peacekeepers come in to escort me to a car to take me to the train. I haven't been in a car before but I have been on trains plenty of times. When we get to the trains there are tons of people waiting for me and Jake. We stop for a few pictures and then get onto the train.


End file.
